<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>结莲短打两则 by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841395">结莲短打两则</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：结莲</p><p>在微博发过的段子集合再放送<br/>cp破产之前写的</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>结莲短打两则</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：结莲</p><p>在微博发过的段子集合再放送<br/>cp破产之前写的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 冰淇淋</p><p>来源于莲的冰淇淋杂志图，含擦边球<br/>----------------------------</p><p>结人找了个有树影掩映的长椅坐下，逛了一上午收获的战利品大大小小的衣服袋放在一边。莲说要吃冰，结人请他随便带一个招牌蛋筒过来。</p><p>不一会儿，莲从人行道的拐角出现，左手举着的三层奶油冰淇淋 递给结人，自己飞快拆开细长三角形冰棍的包装纸，将冰棍尖端一口含进嘴里，又伸出舌头舔舔冰棍的棱边。</p><p>为了准备挑战live他们已经多久没做了？每次回到公寓都是体力透支倒地就睡的状态，第二天早上才爬起来洗澡也是常事。看到这样的莲，积攒的情欲顿时变成想象的洪水，冲击结人名为理性的大坝。</p><p>还是上上个月的中旬的某一天下午，莲跪在结人的双腿之间，以同样的嘴唇、红舌吞吐着小结人，舔吸着粗长的柱体。结人有种错觉，似乎自己的灵魂也会融化在莲温暖的口腔之中，他不免有些害怕，却又不由得更深地挺进莲……</p><p>“冰淇淋要融化了哦？”莲乌黑的眼眸往上瞅着他。</p><p>“哦、哦。”一口未动的蛋筒已经失去最初的形状，奶油就像粘稠的米青液一样滴在手背上。</p><p>“啊，真可惜，我听店主说这个也很好吃的。”莲凑过来低头舔掉结人手背上的奶油，莲的舌头又湿又滑，带着冰棍的凉气。</p><p>“莲，回去以后我们做爱吧！”</p><p>“怎么啦，突然这样。”莲笑了。</p><p>2 摩天轮</p><p>周末的短live持续了1个小时，两首安可曲结束后同伴们因为各自有事便在livehouse门前分道扬镳了。时候尚早，夕阳正落入建筑群的缝隙间，点亮的街灯发出柔和的鹅黄色光芒。结人和莲不约而同地停在立食的KFC窗口前，点了两份一模一样的汉堡套餐。</p><p>结人多半也是不想这么早回去的。莲瞅着身边的男友，三口两口就吃完了晚餐。</p><p>“结人，报告没问题了吗？”莲试探地问。</p><p>“嗯，今早已经交了。怎么了，有哪里想去吗？”</p><p>莲想起这条路到电车站途经的一个小游乐园，闭园时间是9点，现在还来得及。“想去坐摩天轮。”</p><p>结人顿了顿，随即温柔地答应道，“好啊。”</p><p>“结人，你一定觉得我很像女高中生。”</p><p>“没有没有，我觉得莲很可爱。”</p><p>莲不再说话，初恋的法学生可是拿出正儿八经学习法律条文的态度来研究约会必去地点。他手心里全是汗，不一会儿，结人就伸手过来扣紧他的手指。</p><p> </p><p>摩天轮前只有寥寥几对情侣在排队，他们交错地空了一个车厢再上去，在黑夜的掩饰下两名男大学生也并不显得突兀。</p><p>摩天轮缓缓上升，莲趴在玻璃上往外张望，倏地一道金色弧线划过夜空。</p><p>“有流星。”</p><p>“好像航海今天确实说过有流星雨来着。”</p><p>“结人，我想唱歌。”</p><p>“诶，在这里？”</p><p>音乐擅自从身体里涌现出来，结人，我想唱给你听。</p><p>黑暗中彼此都看不清对方的表情，莲只能靠听觉辨认出结人拉开琴包的拉链，结人取出木吉他，结人拨响一个音符。这里离天空如此之近，世界仿佛只剩下他和结人，两人的旋律缠绕交织，像流星雨一样洒落下来。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>